twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Adelina
Adelina (pronounced ay-DA-lyna) is a close friend of the Denali coven, having helped the coven survive at one point. Like the Denali coven and the Cullen family, she too leads a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on animal blood rather than on human blood. Adelina initially appeared to have a strong hate for Bella and her child, Renesmee, but this was eventually revealed as jealousy and Adelina became attached to Bella, as shown in Breaking Dawn. In the end of Breaking Dawn, she joined the Olympic coven as a close friend and protector of Bella Swan and her child, Renesmee. She has yet to mate with another and it is likely that she won't. Biography Early Life Eclipse Breaking Dawn Physical Appearance Adelina is an attractive female vampire with long, dark black hair that curls naturally and gold eyes (black when hungry). She appears to have been changed in her early-twenties to early-thirties. Her clothing style tends to consist of stretchable leather coats, pants, and shirt-like tops which permit her to move quickly and easily. Like Marilynn, whom she created, she wears platform shoes. Personality Adelina is generally a serious, straight-to-the-point vampire. Upon arriving at the Cullen residence, she instantly demanded to see Renesmee, understanding the threat that an immortal child presented to the vampire world. She is also highly observant of vampiric qualities, something that allows for her to easily identify and distinct vampires and humans. This eye for detail permitted her to instantly recognize Renesmee as both human and vampire, something she stated was impossible but a "beautiful thing". Since the murder of her mate and the human child she became attached to, she has become a loner, never taking up companions in order to protect them from the Volturi wrath. She is hardly ever kind or generous in any way, and expresses regret over becoming a vampire. A result of this regret, she only turns humans who are dying in order to prevent any unneeded "deaths". She is considerably unnerving when it comes to battle, as she generally arrives when she is most needed. She demonstrates a readiness to kill any vampires that get in her way of saving someone or killing another vampire, as shown when she killed Deus in Alice's vision of the battle in order to save Marilynn from Kallias. Relationships Bella Swan Initially, Adelina was believed to have a strong dislike and almost hate towards Bella, presumably for creating a child with a vampire. However, as time went on and Adelina became more comfortable with Bella, Adelina revealed that the Volturi had killed her mate and the human child that she had become attached to, and that she was only jealous of Bella having a child and a mate. After revealing this, she became protective over Bella and Renesmee, even vowing to protect them from Aro "this time", in reference to Edgar and Ashe. Renesmee The moment Adelina met Renesmee she was drawn in by Renesmee's beauty and the likeness of her personality to the human child, Ashe whom she dearly cared for. Adelina quickly became attached to Renesmee and vowed to protect her and her mother, Bella and refused to let either of them be hurt by the Volturi. Eventually, Adelina became something of a second mother to Renesmee after Bella allowed Adelina to tell Renesmee a bedtime story which actually detailed Adelina's feelings towards Renesmee. Since then, Adelina has joined the Olympic coven and remained with Renesmee and Bella as a close friend and protector. Aro Aro is Adelina's creator and also the cause (partially) of Adelina being forced to turn Marilynn Monroe. Aro is also responsible for the deaths of Edgar and Ashe, having torched the human child himself. As a result, she and Aro have a tight and extremely strained relationship, if they have one at all. Adelina refuses to become a member of the Guard, despite Aro's strong desire to have her so and the fact that she has no family left. Marilynn Monroe Adelina created Marilynn in a dungeon in the Volturi, having found her human and dying as a result of being tortured by the Volturi guard. Additionally, Marilynn actually begged Adelina to turn her because of the agonizing pain she was in. Powers & Abilities Superior Physical Strength: Adelina's physical strength is superior even to high-ranking vampires such as Aro. She can easily send a Volturi member flying several miles with a single kick, as shown when she defended Bella Swan from Aro during the Volturi Confrontation. Her strength was also shown when she briefly battled Marilynn and broke several trees. Superior Durability: Adelina's body is significantly more durable than other vampire's. Her skin and bones are stronger than normal and it takes severe strength to even slightly crack her skin. Her durability is high enough that even a powerful vampire like Aro struggled to rip her head off, as she was quite capable of withstanding his actions when he attempted to remove her head. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Olympic Coven Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Vegetarians